It's Kol'd Outside
by PhoenixFlame53
Summary: Join the Axis, Allies and friends this Advent season in 31 little drabbles, one posted every day throughout December! It may be celebrated slightly differently in each country, but Christmas is a time which always brings them, and us, together. :) (Rated T for, guess what, Romano and Iggy's foul language. :P)
1. Chapter 1

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
_Everywhere you go;_  
_There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well,_  
_The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow._  
_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas;_  
_Soon the bells will start,_  
_And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing_  
_Right within your heart_

* * *

"Germany! _Germany! _Japan! _Japan! _Wake up! _It's the Allies!_ Ahhhh, it's _France! _And _England!_ _He's gonna hex me, Germany!_ _HELLLLLLP-"_

"Italy, calm down…" Germany mumbled, opening his eyes groggily to see the Allies stood all too familiarly on the all too familiar cliff face in front of where he lay. He sat up on the smooth sand of the island's beach, occasionally spotting Italy sprinting around with a white flag in hand.

"_AHHHHH IT'S THE ALLIES! RUSSIA IS GONNA KILL MEEEE! AMERICA IS LAUGHING AT ME AGAIN! HELP ME GUYS, PLEASEEEE-"_

Germany finally stood up half-heartedly, sighing a little under his breath. Yet again, it was him who had to take care of things for Italy- _not that he hated it, of course_\- and Japan seemed to be fast asleep. Damn Allies, he thought. Why did they have to come _now?_

Nonetheless, Germany slipped his coat off as per usual- and instantly regretted his decision. It was cold._ Ice_ cold. The harsh wind hit against his exposed skin and muscles like a knife, and he couldn't stop a wince of surprise escaping his lips. Somehow he didn't feel like fighting any more. America's distant, booming laugh in the background wasn't helping.

"Hahahaha! N-not that tough now, a-are you, Germany?" America laughed, his voice, arms and body shaking. In fact, all the Allies appeared this way, apart from Russia, who was standing calm and collected next to them. "I choose _y-you_, China!"

China nodded in approval and readied himself to jump, like he always did, towards the Axis. However, this time around, he landed the jump poorly, hurting his foot a little in the process. Frantically swinging the wok he always carried with him when 'visiting' the Axis, China tried to hit Germany, but was unable to; Germany had dodged all his attempts.

China dropped the wok in defeat, sat down on the sand and put his foot on top of his other leg, checking it out as the other Allies made their way down to join him. "A-America, remind me why we have to do this, aru?"

America grinned, putting his thumbs up at China. "It's a great i-idea to intimidate the enemy b-before we v-vaguely explain all o-our plans to attack!"

"P-perhaps if you wouldn't show off all the t-time, America, w-we would actually_ attack_ them for once." France muttered under his breath, clutching his arms together tightly. England's look turned sour and he didn't hesitate to punch France angrily in the ribs.

"S-says you, you h-hypocrite!"

Russia was the last to make it down the cliff face- he had been standing there watching the others argue the entire time. Making his way up to Germany, he chuckled lightly to himself. "Da, this is why I tell them to always wear a scarf. They never listen to me."

America finally walked up to Germany and Japan, who was still asleep. He crouched down to Japan and shook him lightly, making Japan yawn quietly and open his eyes, a serious look appearing on his face as he realised who was standing over him.

"What are you doing here, America?"

America laughed again, and then suddenly gave Japan the most menacing look he could muster.

_"Sometimes wars don't end by Christmas…"_

England stared at America blankly, who was still crouched over Japan. "I-Is that the _best _you can come up with t-to, what was the word, _intimidate _the enemy? 'Cause it d-didn't work, idiot."

America stopped the act and turned to the others, who all looked as bemused as he was. "It…It was a joke! Y-you know, WWI, 'it will be over by Christmas', y-yeah? And i-it's December? L-Like, the Christmas season?" America looked distraught. "C-come on, guys! You fought in the w-war too! You get it, right?"

"We g-get it, America," France replied nonchalantly, "it just wasn't funny."

"Says Mr. B-Boring…" America huffed, rubbing his hands together before turning to the Axis with a grin on his face. "A-anyways! Axis! W-we have a d-deal for you!"

Germany stood still and quiet, Japan beside him. Italy, as per usual, was still rushing around with his white flag, albeit silently this time with his mouth agape.

"W-we will promise to stop fighting with you for a while, if y-you promise to s-spend Christmas with us!" America exclaimed, grinning. Germany picked up his coat from atop the sand and put it back on, feeling a slight change in his body temperature as he did. Turning back to the Allies with a slight smirk on his face, he felt nothing but relieved that the 'deal' America spoke of was nothing more than a friendly period of armistice.

Italy, surprisingly, stopped rushing about and stood by his friends, beaming brightly. "So that means you won't hurt us then, right?"

England chuckled menacingly, his eyes glowing more than one of the demons he supposedly liked to conjure up in his free time or when he had a grudge against someone. "_I'll get __**you**__ later_…"

It wasn't long before Italy was running around in circles with his flag again, silent screaming all the while. England stood triumphant, laughing at Italy's frightened, screwed up face, while Germany sighed a little under his breath. They would never learn when to stop tormenting Italy- it was just too _fun._

"We did this last year, America." Germany spoke, Russia putting his hand into the air and smiling faintly.

"America just wants some more company is all. There's nothing wrong, Germany."

"I-I DO _NOT!_" America exclaimed, everyone laughing at his sudden outburst. He returned to stand alongside the others, laughing a little along with them.

"If you want to spend Christmas with us, we'd love to spend it with you too," Japan began, "just _please _don't get _too _annoying, and don't fight all the time, and for the love of everything good in the world don't get on Germany's nerves, and don't trash the place, it could harm wildlife-"

"OK!" The Allies chorused. Somehow, through some celestial sign or just plain logic, Germany was sure that they wouldn't keep that particular promise…

* * *

Hello and welcome to It's Kol'd Outside! I hope you enjoy the drabbles I have in store for you this Christmas, if you decide that you want to read them!  
I've been waiting to do this since last year, when I did one for Phoenix Wright, my favourite game series. I hadn't watched Hetalia then, but now I have, and I don't regret a thing. :D  
**Oh, and a quick note: requests are great, if you want to offer one up! All timelines are fine, from when Italy was young and with Grandpa Rome to pretty much now. 2P! characters might be nice to write, too... **Just pop it into the review box and I'll see what I can do with the chapters I haven't planned out already. Obviously I can't do all of them fully (or else things might get a bit confusing), but I'll definitely try and incorporate the idea! :D  
Have a great day, evening or night, wherever you are in the world (I'm with Iggy :P) and overall a great Christmas season!


	2. Chapter 2

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
__Thy candles shine so brightly!  
__O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
__Thy candles shine so brightly!  
__From base to summit, gay and bright,  
__There's only splendour for the sight.  
__O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
__Thy candles shine so brightly!_

* * *

Rather expectedly, America's loud, booming voice was the first to be heard as everyone sat down to the first world meeting of December. He was standing up front as always with his trusty board behind him, ready and eager to get everyone's- rather, _his- _thoughts down.

"So, guys! Any ideas on how to save more energy this Christmas?" America hollered, pausing to turn over a leaf of paper on the board. He pointed to a very badly drawn map of the world- _That looks nothing like my country! _France was the first to object- with the majority of it shaded in a deep red. "As you can see from this map, the majority of our countries use up more energy than ever around Christmas time! We need to save that energy so there'll be more of it, so…any ideas?!"

England pouted slightly. "If you're _that _dependent on us all, you didn't _need_ to become an independent nation, idiot." At this, America grinned, which came as a slight surprise to the others.

"Love ya too, bro!"

Amongst all the, well, _commotion_, Canada was sitting on a chair between France and America's empty seat, his hand resting on his cheek and his elbow resting on the table. Boredom had soon sunk in, and taken away slightly the feeling of isolation and loneliness in regards to the others present. Just because there was nothing better to do, he looked around the room, and was surprised to find that other than the table and the nations and the chairs and the board and the hyperactive America stood slap bang in the middle of everything, there was actually nothing remotely of interest. It was a blank room, with a couple of windows letting the light in, a big mahogany door at either end, and a few paintings littering the walls rather than decorating them.  
Canada slumped his head onto the table in defeat; there was, truly, _nothing _to do.  
And that was when he had an idea.

* * *

A few hours later, the countries were _still _gathered around the table after a short but relieving break. America had taken his 'rightful' place back at the table next to England and, it seemed, Canada. However, as always, Canada was nowhere to be seen or found, and at present was balancing atop an extremely tall ladder, shaking as he hung a singular red bauble on dark green foliage.

It had taken a while, but he had done it- he had found a tree, brought it in, and was currently decorating the gargantuan plant. Little by little, he made his way upwards, hanging baubles and wrapping tinsel, sprinkling glitter and adjusting angels. Canada, strangely, felt relaxed as he did this, looking back at the others occasionally so he'd still know what was happening- last he'd checked, China was arguing with England and America over the true form of 'tea'. It sounded like something he would not want to be in the middle of, and got on with his work.

Canada finished in a couple of minutes after placing the bright, ever-sparkling star on the very top. It looked beautiful and elaborate, and as he made his way down the ladder Canada smiled at the sight- at least one thing he could praise himself on was his artistic eye for things. It came as a surprise to him, then, when as he was about halfway down the blasted thing, he slipped and fell backwards; one thing he obviously didn't have was an eye for anything else. Making a noise was no use, as the other countries couldn't hear him or see him falling. It was over in a second- he thought he had fell onto the ground, and eventually opened his eyes to see dark, tanned arms wrapped around him, and a huff from whoever it was that had caught him.

"You owe me one, America." Cuba smirked, Canada smiling awkwardly and nodding frantically back.

"I don't owe you- _OHMYGOSH!_" America screamed, forgetting about Cuba entirely and pointing dramatically over at the magnificent tree in all its glory and gaining almost everyone else's attention. "_WHERE…WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?"_

"_I don't know, your alien friend…?"_ England muttered under his breath, still slightly bitter from the aftermath of the argument. China had been proclaimed by everyone else as the original country of tea, and had proudly shuffled away to make some for everyone.

"It's very pretty," Russia remarked. Japan, sat next to him, nodded quietly in agreement.

"Perhaps…perhaps even more prettier than I thought it would be…" France whispered, blown away by each tiny detail.

"Ah, Germany, they're right! Don't you think it's beautiful?" Italy asked, grinning. Germany muttered a small yes under his breath as he thought for a moment, staring at it intently.

"Anyone want some tea?" China had returned, carrying cup after cup of warm green liquid. England and America pouted slightly as everyone took a cup and drank. There was, though, no doubt across the board that it was tasty, although Germany seemed slightly off-colour after taking a couple of sips.

Canada sat down again at the table, the feeling of isolation returning to him little by little and yet being warded away little by little by his small, timid smile.

_At least they're happy…I guess…_

* * *

I'm very sorry about the wait! I had family over yesterday and no time to write, but I've posted both this and today's chapter now. :)  
Thank you for the ideas and requests! I'll get around to them somehow, whether a cameo or an entire chapter, I'm not sure yet.  
Have a great day, wherever you are! :D


	3. Chapter 3

_You better watch out _  
_You better not cry _  
_You better not pout _  
_I'm telling you why _  
_Santa Claus is coming to town _

_He's making a list, _  
_Checking it twice; _  
_Gonna find out who's naughty or nice. _  
_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_He sees you when you're sleeping _  
_He knows when you're awake _  
_He knows if you've been bad or good _  
_So be good for goodness sake _

_You better watch out _  
_You better not cry _  
_You better not pout _  
_I'm telling you why _  
_Santa Claus is coming to town  
_

* * *

When Finland woke up in the morning , got ready for his duties, and was about to get dressed for the day, he didn't expect to find in his cupboard a bright red-and-white costume from last year's celebrations. Taking it out of the cupboard and setting it down, he confirmed in his mind that it was the Santa Claus costume he had previously worn, and his heart skipped a little beat as he remembered why it was him who took on the responsibility of making Christmas the happiest season for people everywhere around the world.

Santa, or rather Father Christmas, was very literally the _Father _of _Christmas. _Jolly and goodness knows how old with a white beard and little hair, he was supposed to ride around in a sleigh pulled by magical flying reindeer and deliver presents to the good boys and girls out there. Finland didn't know until a while back that Santa was just an old folk tale, and ever since then it broke his heart to see children everywhere offering up cookies and milk to the old man and his inexistent reindeer.

So, then, it was _his _responsibility to be that jolly old man to the children- well, he said _old man,_ but it was more like _skinny nation _in reality. Every year after that fateful day he rode on a sleigh with presents and not only delivered them to children but the other countries, often getting the other Nordic countries to help him out in regards to what they wanted.

Placing the costume back in the cupboard, Finland smiled warmly, but a feeling of worry suddenly hit him.

_Will I be able to do it all this year?_

He took a moment to think, then began to laugh quietly to himself, closing the cupboard.

_I'll be fine._


	4. Chapter 4

Three nations made their way down the streets of Germany in coats, hats and boots, their shaking hands clutching little booklets filled with music. It was not snowing yet, but it was ice cold outside, and all three nations knew the harsh winds well. One of the three, the youngest, took a swig from a relatively large bottle before smiling in glee and continuing his walk.

_"_Hey, guys, which of us thought this would be a good idea?" Estonia muttered, seeing his breath appear in mid-air like a gust of steam. "I'm _freezing_ out here."

"So am I!" Latvia exclaimed, smiling. "But it's only a little while until we're there, Estonia. We'll be fine!"

Lithuania nodded his head in agreement. "Definitely. At least, I hope so…we don't want to freeze to death…"

All of a sudden, Latvia pointed at a large building almost impossible to miss over the skyline. "Hey, guys, look, it's Germany's house!" The three rushed up to the front door without a second thought, barely missing a couple of bikers and pedestrians as they ran. When they got there, they immediately started to knock on the door, waiting as a small eye peeped out of the doorway and quickly popped back out.

**_"AHHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEEEEEE!"_**

A small sigh could be heard from behind the fairly evident form of Italy, and Germany quickly opened the door wide, smiling slightly as he saw the three Baltics.

"Hello. Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania, was it?"

"Yep! That's us!" Latvia exclaimed, Estonia quickly quieting him. He took another sip of the bottle, and then continued grinning slightly creepily towards Germany.

"Yes. So, why are you- _oh._" Germany soon realised why they were here due to the sight of them shivering with little booklets, Christmas carols littering the pages. This was the one thing Germany could not stand during Christmas, yet it was no surprise to him that the Baltics were going around singing- with little self-esteem partly due to Russia and wonderful singing voices, the lesser nations knew more of the talent the three had than the Baltics themselves did.

Lithuania looked at Germany, hurt evident in his eyes. "You don't want us here? We can leave, we've got Austria to go to next…"

"Germany!" Italy called out, peeping his head around the now ajar door. "If they're here to sing, they should stay! Singing is always wonderful!"

"…OK. Just one song, though. This kind of thing isn't really my favourite."

Latvia beamed. "OK! Let's do the Three Kings one, guys! It's your favourite, right, Lithuania?"

"Yep." Lithuania smiled. Well, let's get going!"

_We three kings of Orient are  
Bearing gifts we traverse afar  
Field and fountain, moor and mountain  
Following yonder star_

_O Star of wonder, star of night  
Star with royal beauty bright  
Westward leading, still proceeding  
Guide us to thy Perfect Light_

They continued to sing through the whole carol, Italy smiling and tapping his foot daintily on the floor. Germany, also, couldn't help but smile. The three of them were in perfect harmony, and it was always a pleasure to hear them sing, carols or not.

_O Star of wonder, star of night  
Star with royal beauty bright  
Westward leading, still proceeding  
Guide us to thy Perfect Light_

As the last, final verse ended, Italy gasped in shock. "You guys were so good that it sounded like someone else joined in on the last verse there! Awesome!"

The colour slowly drained from the faces of Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia- they knew what was coming. They turned slowly, and ran straight away at the sight of Russia standing calmly behind them, smiling at Germany and a bemused Italy. Their screaming was heard a little in the distance, and Russia tried his best not to laugh at their plight.

He held up a little leaflet. "There's a spare one here for them. I guess they don't want it, huh? That's a shame."

And with that, Russia too turned and walked away, humming a nice little melody to himself. The door to Germany's house also closed a bit afterwards, and soon enough everything was quiet in the streets.

* * *

Ahhh, the Baltics are so OOC. Whoops. xP  
Again, have a nice day or night from everyone's houses! I love how you guys who comment greet my sore, sorry eyes with a greeting from the houses. Iggy says hi, and offers you a scone...? :D  
See you all tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

_We go first to church and then we_  
_Have the sweetest buns and candy,_  
_fum, fum, fum, fum, fum._  
_God will send us days of feasting_  
_fum, fum, fum._  
_God will send us days of feasting_  
_fum, fum, fum._

_Both in hot months and in cold_  
_for young and old, for young and old._

* * *

It was a cold winter's evening that Germany found himself with nothing to do at his house. Italy, as always, was sleeping before the fire on the floor, much like the cat which had curled itself up next to him. Japan was nowhere to be seen, and had left a note explaining that he had gone to visit China in his house briefly along with the rest of the Allies. Because of this, however, and the period of armistice with the Allies that had been put in place, Germany had wound up bored- something he rarely felt and almost always put down to laziness.

_Idioten__. Boredom is laziness. Get training in time for Japan's return._

However, after almost an hour of solid training and physical exertion, Germany didn't feel much better. What he _did _feel, however, was exhausted, and it wasn't long until he found himself subconsciously walking into the kitchen, washing his hands and taking out a baking tray from one of the wooden cupboards there. Greasing the tray, he sighed lightly in a mixture of both relief and fatigue, and got to work.

* * *

Germany put on some light pink oven gloves he had received on his birthday a few months before and carefully took out the prepared loaf of stollen. It looked and smelled wonderful; it was golden brown with a slight sheen, and many little dark circular raisins and currants were evident at the top.  
Setting it down to cool, he went over towards Italy, crouching down as to not make a noise and shaking him lightly back and forth.

"Italy. Italy. Wake up."

Italy yawned slightly and opened his eyes, beaming when he saw Germany looking down at him. "Oh, hey, Germany! What's up…?"

"I made cake. Stollen. Do you want some? I know you like stollen, so-"

Italy stood up immediately and ran off like a shot towards the kitchen, grinning wider than America ever could. "YESSSSSSS! GERMANY MADE CAKE!"

At that moment, Japan walked in, opening the front door and almost being knocked over by Italy. "Italy, um, what are you-"

"GERMANY MADE CAKE!" Italy ignored him totally, rushing to the nearest corridor and out of sight. Germany and Japan watched him, still and quiet, until a few minutes had passed. Japan turned to Germany with a worried look on his face.

"You don't think he would have…?" Japan asked. Germany nodded.

"Let's find out."

* * *

As the two approached the kitchen, little groans of pain could be heard, and they entered to see the sight of Italy clutching his stomach desperately and three-quarters of the stollen gone.

_"So…so sickly…" _ Italy moaned, his sadness evident on his crumpled-up face. _"Germany…Japan…guys, help meeee..."_

"You brought this upon yourself, Italy," Japan spoke, looking quickly away from the squirming Italian. "I cannot help you."

"Neither can I!" Germany exclaimed, looking more than hurt. "You eat pretty much _all _the stollen, Italy! Now there isn't any for Japan and I!"

Italy winced, still rolling around on the floor in an attempt to cease the stomach pains he was experiencing. _"I'm sorry…!"_

Germany shook his head. There was nothing he could do, now, other than-

_No._

He stared back at the baking tray he'd taken out. _ Maybe._

He took out some more flour. _Perhaps._

He collected some more raisins from the cupboard. _Fine, I'll do it._

And with that, Germany began again, accompanied by the sounds of discomfort from below him.

* * *

Hello there friends! Here's your chapter for today. :)  
I don't know why, I find Germany easy to write most of the time, but whenever he goes softie I...blegh. Sorry. :P  
I also eat tomorrow's chocolate from the advent calendar because I forgot the date. Whoops. xD  
Have a wonderful day/night from all the houses! Iggy presents you with some tea. :3


	6. Chapter 6

_Es ist ein Ros entsprungen,_  
_aus einer Wurzel zart,_  
_wie uns die Alten sungen,_  
_von Jesse war die Art_  
_Und hat ein Blümlein bracht_  
_mitten im kalten Winter,_  
_wohl zu der halben Nacht._

* * *

It was a sunny morning when Lichtenstein awoke, golden rays shining down upon the ice that had frozen over the many blades of grass outside. As she yawned quietly and got out of her bed, she could hear her older brother Switzerland passing by her room, knocking lightly on the door and entering, immediately embracing him in a hug.

"Good morning, brother." Lichtenstein beamed as she made her way to the window, inviting Switzerland to join her. "It's a lovely day today."

Switzerland nodded in agreement, peering out of the window at the wondrous sight. As if pure gold, the sun's light reflected off the dew and ice, creating a beautiful shimmer on the ground and in the trees. It was much prettier than in the cold, damp autumn that had passed, although it was much colder. "I agree. But you're not going outside today; it's too cold for that. You must stay in and rest with me, okay?"

Lichtenstein giggled lightly and smiled. "Oh, but Germany does push-ups in the snow and hail. He makes Italy and Japan do them too, for training."

"And Germany is a grown man," Switzerland replied, smiling back, "although a… _strange _one. You don't go near him without me, alright?"

Lichtenstein nodded. "Of course, brother. He cares for Italy very much, though. It's rather nice."

"Yes. Yes, it is." Switzerland didn't really know what to say- he had seen Germany in the world meetings, of course, and occasionally passed by his land, but had never _really_ met him and didn't know him as he did some of the other nations. Germany was perceived as strong and bold, as a determined and often merciless man. Switzerland, on the other hand, was perceived as neutral and peaceful all the time, something which he did not like at all. But it couldn't be helped at the moment, not at such a peaceful time as Christmas.

Lichtenstein knelt down suddenly as three little goats plodded into the room, rushing up to her and making her laugh at their playfulness. "Look, look, brother, the little goats are here! Eiger looks good today."

Switzerland watched her reflection in the window with a wry smile, thoughts running through his mind. It would certainly be a nice Christmas, he knew that for sure, but there was no telling if one of the nations would suddenly declare war only a few days in. Everyone thought that both Switzerland and Lichtenstein were neutral, but if something big should happen that affected them both, they'd have to choose sides. And in such a cold month, too…

He needed to know, and he needed to know _now. _There was only one thing for it.

* * *

Three rings came and went before the person on the other end picked up the phone. The tone of their voice was exasperated, and they obviously had no time for any nonsense. "Italy? Is that you _again?"  
_  
"No, um…" Switzerland took a moment to pause. " It's Switzerland. Guten morgen, Germany."

"Oh. Guten morgen." Germany's voice was a little firmer as he spoke. " You don't seem to call me often, Switzerland. What do you need?"

"I… I just wanted to know if the Allies are still at war with you. You know, at Christmas."

Now it was suspicion that Switzerland heard. "And why is that?"

"I'm just worried. For Lichtenstein," he paused, considering his next words, "and I guess Austria has some reason to be worried, too. If there happens to be a large-scale war starting between now and January, it's going to affect all of us, and all the resources we seem to be using solely on Christmas. And I don't want them- us- hurt when we're so near to France, who'd no doubt play a major part in whatever war should befall us."

Switzerland could hear Germany chuckle from the other end. "Switzerland, there's no need to worry. The Allies have declared a period of armistice. After all," he suddenly became serious as he spoke, "we all know what happens when wars and disputes go on at Christmas."

Switzerland nodded. "Yes, I know. Thank you for telling me, Germany."

"No, it was my pleasure." Germany went silent for a few seconds. "Oh, Switzerland?"

"Yes?"

"I've seen how you care for Lichtenstein. You've done well, I hope you know that."

And with that, Germany hung up. Switzerland put the phone down and walked quickly back to Lichtenstein's room, where she was still playing with the goats. He grinned at the sight, going over to join her and the goats in their fun.

_A strange man, indeed._

* * *

Hello there! Welcome again to Chapter 6! :D  
I like finding out some new carols I've never heard of, and I found a new favourite I may use in a new chapter! I'll make a list of the ones I've already used just in case you want to check 'em out (they're all great!):

_Chapter 1: It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas_  
_Chapter 2: O, Christmas Tree_  
_Chapter 3: Santa Claus is Coming To Town_  
_Chapter 4: We Three Kings_  
(^ OK, you already know all those, I bet. xD)  
_Chapter 5: Fum, Fum, Fum_  
_Chapter 6: Es ist ein Ros entsprungen_ (A Rose has Sprung Up)

Thank you for all your kind words and reviews! I really appreciate it. :3  
Have a wonderful day or night today~! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Romano walked through the streets of Italy, up to his chin in fluffy fabric. There was no sunshine at the moment, just dark grey cumulus clouds forming across the equally grey sky, and the world seemed to have been drained of all its colour. Perhaps it was just him, but he was looking, and feeling, a little grey too.

_Damn it. I can't go to the potato bastard's house like this, my stupid little brother will ask what's up._

Romano hated winter, and everything about it. There was no excitement in the air other than the shouts and squeals of the citizens. It was cold. There was no tomato harvest. If he were to visit family, he'd have to go visit the potato bastard too-

"Oi, Romano! It's me!"

And then there was Spain. Spain, his voice happy and cheerful; Spain, his smile wider than his country doubled in size; Spain, his eyes gleaming; Spain, his affection for tomatoes, even in the cold winter months; Spain, his chapped skin from working hours in the summer; Spain, the way he always found time to sing and dance in happy spirits.

Romano stopped in his tracks and thought back to long ago, when he and Spain lived together. It was the Christmas season, and his first with Spain. Romano, being a young child at that point, was bored of no snow and just plain old cold temperature. Everything bothered him. The sun still shined, however, and Spain was always there to brighten his day if not, and save him if he were to be beat around with by some of the older nations.

Spain had taught him a song- a small little thing, partly in English and partly in Spanish. It kept him, Spain often said, from feeling low over the Christmas season. Romano mouthed the words as it played and replayed in his head, watching the image of Spain dance terribly about to the rhythm.

_Feliz navidad  
Feliz navidad  
Feliz navidad, prospero año y felicidad_

_Feliz navidad_  
_Feliz navidad_  
_Feliz navidad, prospero año y felicidad_

_I want to wish you a merry Christmas_  
_I want to wish you a merry Christmas_  
_I want to wish you a merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart_

_I want to wish you a merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart_

Romano, then, felt an urge to turn around, and he did so- greeted by the wind and an empty grey street.

He paused for a moment, staring, before starting to walk again.

* * *

So I got a request for Spain and Feliz Navidad, so I turned it into sad Romano drabble. Ugh. :'(  
Thanks for your kind words and I'll see you in tomorrow's chapter! :D


	8. Chapter 8

_I saw three ships come sailing in  
On Christmas Day, on Christmas Day  
I saw three ships come sailing in  
On Christmas Day in the morning_

_And what was in those ships all three_  
_On Christmas Day, on Christmas Day,_  
_And what was in those ships all three_  
_On Christmas Day in the morning?  
_

* * *

England sat on the ship on a cold winter's afternoon, his fingers on his wrists as he frowned in pain, trying to resist his seasickness. The Allies were travelling to his own country to visit, and although he was especially happy about this, the horrible sickening feeling took most of his joy away. China and Russia were talking to each other, eating some tasty snacks- how on earth do they stomach that?!- and France was steering the ship. England had argued over this- yes, he had screamed that it was utter nonsense- but he had to agree that France wasn't seasick, and neither were the others. America was nowhere to be found-

_"HEY! IGGY!"_

Oh, _there_ he was.

America came galumphing down the ship towards him, plonking himself down next to England and grinning. "You feeling a little better now?"

"No."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be OK soon! Look, we're almost there!" America pointed dramatically at the vast expanse of sea in front of them. England didn't bother to look upward.

"No we're not, idiot. We've still got quite a while to go." he mumbled, his face screwed up and his eyes closed. "_Damn it…it hurts…"_

America looked at England with a mixture of sadness and pity, then gasped loudly and smirked. "I think _someone's _asking for a hug here..."

England moved away defensively. "No, I'm not!"

"I know what you're like, Iggy! _Get over here!"_ America reached for England, who reluctantly stopped moving as America wrapped his arms tightly around him and gave him a hug, resting his head on England's shoulder and laughing. "Best hug of your life, huh? _**Yes!**_ _**I am the hero of hugs!"**_

"It wasn't the best…but it'll do, I guess." England laughed, trying not to focus on the queasiness he was experiencing. America always tried hard to help him when he was down, perhaps too hard. It wasn't something the others would do, though, for sure.  
England decided to focus on a spell he could curse France with for the rest of the way, and closed his eyes, concentrating. He still had some way to go.

* * *

"Hey, Iggy! We're here!"

_Yes, yes, I think I've got it now. Perfect! Now I just need to-_

"_Hellooooo?_ Anyone in _theeeeere?"_

_As I was saying, that frog will get exactly what's coming to him-_

"You_ do_ know Sealand's waiting for you, right? _C'mon!_"

_He'll regret everytime he tried to flirt with me, the mighty-_

_**"ENGLAAAAAAAAAAAND!"**_

_**"WHAT IS IT?! I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE HERE!" **_he shouted back at America, who was grinning in front of him.

"We're _here! _Took you long enough to notice!" America laughed, watching England's face light up in relief.

_We're here, thank goodness. Now if I could just-_

"Oh, oh, England, hi!" England felt another pair of arms wrapped around him nearer to his waist, and looked down at the tiny form of Sealand below him. "I missed you! It gets lonely, even for a micronation, you know?"

England stared for a moment, before chuckling and ruffling Sealand's hair affectionately. "I had no intention of leaving you alone _forever_, I promise. Though I'd like nothing more than to leave _those two_ forever…" He pointed at France and America, who gasped and came running towards him.

"But _England! _I'm your friend! I live right across from you on the Channel!"

"Oi, don't listen to him,_ I'm_ your best buddy! I was born for friendship!"

England shook his head as the two began to fight and argue over his supposed 'friendship'.

_If this is what Christmas will be like with them two, I'm not looking forward to it, that's for sure…  
But I think I can survive._

* * *

I didn't write Iggy that well, did I? Whoops. xP  
Sorry if I disappointed you, whoever gave me the request for Iggy and America and just general friendly interaction xD  
Oh and thank you so much for the reviews on last chapter! I'm deathly scared that if I write Chibiromano and Spain cuteness, I'll mess up, so I did my angsty stuffs. I love angst :D  
Anyway, I'll see you all tomorrow, and have a great day/night/trip to space! :D 


	9. Chapter 9

_Rockin around the Christmas tree  
At the Christmas party hop,  
Mistletoe hung where you can see,  
Every couple tries to stop,  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
Let the Christmas spirit ring,  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie,  
And we'll do some carolling._

_You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,  
Voices singing, "Let's be jolly,  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly",  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
Have a happy holiday,  
Everyone dancin' merrily,  
In the new old-fashioned way!_

* * *

Germany sat cross-legged in front of the fire, smiling at a sleeping Italy resting on an armchair, and eating a piece of Weihnachtsstollen as quietly as possible. It had been a while since he had rested alone like this- Christmas was a busy time for all the nations and their bosses, and even Japan was still at work helping the other Asian countries prepare. Germany didn't know why, but his house was extremely relaxing, rather than tense and serious like the other countries said. Austria's house was much more serious and tense, with pianos everywhere and horribly distasteful artwork- wait, those particular paintings were Prussia's doing, not Austria's…

And that reminded him of something. Taking a small, leather notebook with a tiny padlock from out of his pocket and a tiny little key, he smirked as he unlocked it with a rush of exhilaration. This was Prussia's newest diary, something he had recently seen Italy try and fail to steal- but it was common knowledge to Germany that his older brother hid his peculiar book of secrets underneath the 30th floorboard from the door, the one right next to his bed and Gilbird's nest. This ensured nobody could sneak in at night and grab it while he was asleep, the very scenario Italy had wound up in before, and so Germany snuck in during the daytime.

He turned to the latest full page gleefully and began to read with a smile on his face. The more responsible sibling or not, Germany needed something to amuse him, and what better than the inner feelings and sorrows of his older brother Prussia?

* * *

_9__th__ of December!_

_Hey, diary, it's me! The totally amazing Prussia is BACK! I haven't written for a while now, but stupid Austria and Hungary have kept me busy with all their Christmas preparations. My god, as much as we share a language, I can never understand that guy! Christmas trees take a couple of hours, not frickin' days! But still, I guess he can keep his hoity-toity tree that I worked **extremely **hard on, just so you know! I'll just wait 'till he sees all the pine needles on his carpet._

_But now I'm back! And I'm not all too happy. While I was away, little Italy tried to steal this very diary from my room, but I caught him just in time! Little thief. I don't know why he did it, it's a little strange of him. Maybe West told him about it, or made him do it in the first place! Oh my god, I hate my brother sometimes. He's got little Italy wrapped around his finger, but Italy's reeled him in too. I wouldn't be surprised if he's going gay for the boy, the way he seems to care for him so much! More than me. It makes me really annoyed when I see them together all the time- but I guess they're both not too bad. I just wish West remembered how awesome I am, too!_

_My Christmas isn't going too bad, though! You see, though I'm spending it with Austria and Hungary and all that, I like to add my own touches, like blasting this one Christmas song on the radio and totally singing along! What was it…oh yeah! It was Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree! I mean, it's not **proper **rocky metal kind of stuff, it's oldie rock jive stuff, but it's still awesome I guess! I bet that black sheep of Europe guy would agree with me, he likes this sort of thing. I think. And Christmas is good cause I get to eat loads of food! Like chocolate, biscuits, and West's cakes! If there's one thing good about Christmas, it's West's cakes. They're awesome. And Gilbird eats them all with me!_

_See ya later, diary! I've got to go. Boss is calling me for some sort of boring meeting over finance. Ugh. Hope I survive!_

* * *

The entry ended there. Germany closed the book and quickly padlocked it again. He hadn't expected Prussia's reactions to be as…_emotional _as what was written in the pages, but after all it _was_ a diary. Germany smirked once again, knowing that he now had the upper hand and that he would have to hide all his cakes from now on. As he stood up, he heard frantic footsteps down the hallway, and Prussia peeked his head around the door, distraught.

_"West-" _he breathed heavily, his eyes wide, _"have you seen my diary-"_

Germany smiled and held it out to Prussia. "Here it is. I was going to give it back to you, but of course I didn't see you today…"

Prussia paused for a moment, then squinted at Germany, taking back the diary very slowly. "Did…did you _read _it, West?"

* * *

One hour and a prolonged explanation later, Germany bowed his head in apparent shame and mumbled a few words under his breath.

"Louder!"

"…sorry…lame…diary…"

"LOUDER!"

"I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY PRUSSIA YOU'RE THE BEST BIG BROTHER EVER AND I AM LAMER THAN AUSTRIA COULD EVER BE FOR READING YOUR DIARY WITHOUT PERMISSION AND I AM A KIND-OF DOUCHEBAG WHO NEEDS TO REGAIN HIS TRUST WITH THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!"

Prussia grinned. "Yes, you are. Now. Do not speak of this to _anyone_¸ you hear me? Not even Italy over there. I'm only forgiving you 'cause you read one entry and not all of them or something."

"I won't."

When Prussia had left, Germany uncrossed his fingers, and went to sit back down again. Japan _needed _to hear about this when he got back.

* * *

I'm sorry that I didn't write for two days! Things happened and stuff, so I couldn't. But I've updated now, so you can read the chapters! :D  
Have a great day/night/whatever! :P


	10. Chapter 10

_I really can't stay  
(But baby, it's cold outside)  
I've got to go away  
(But baby, it's cold outside)_

_This evening has been  
(Been hoping that you'd drop in)  
So very nice  
(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)_

_My mother will start to worry  
(Beautiful, what's your hurry?)  
My father will be pacing the floor  
(Listen to the fireplace roar)_

_So really I'd better scurry  
(Beautiful, please don't hurry)  
But maybe just a half a drink more  
(Put some records on while I pour)_

_The neighbors might think  
(Baby, it's bad out there)  
Say, what's in this drink?  
(No cabs to be had out there)_

_I wish I knew how_  
_(Your eyes are like starlight now)_  
_To break this spell_  
_(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)_

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir_  
_(Mind if I move in closer?)_  
_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_  
_(What's the sense in hurting my pride?)_

_I really can't stay  
(Baby, don't hold out)  
Oh, but it's cold outside_

* * *

It was a cold winter's evening when Italy ventured out of Austria's house into the dark unattended, his broom clutched in his hands and his eyes wide. With no coat or hat or scarf or gloves, the small nation felt like a big block of ice all alone, but the silhouette of an equally tiny something or someone in front of him made him determined to get to where he was going.

"H-hello? Holy Rome?" Italy tried to call out in the harsh wind, but it came as scarcely more than a little whisper. "You need to get inside. It's freezing out here…"

Italy kept moving forward, determined to help Holy Rome, but unheard and unnoticed as he made his way through the icy winds coming towards him. "Holy Rome? I know you're there, I saw you at the window in Austria's house over there, you need to get inside-"

Italy felt a warm hand in his, and looked up to see the Holy Roman Empire with a distraught look on his face. "Italy! You didn't need to come outside for me. You're freezing. Even I have a coat, silly."

Italy tilted his head downward and frowned. "I'm sorry, Holy Rome…"

"No, no, no, it's not your fault! You were trying to find me. Come on, you need to get warmer, let's get you in." Holy Rome insisted, dragging Italy along desperately towards Austria's house. They went in through one of the many back doors, through the long, winding corridors, and finally into a room with a giant fireplace. Holy Rome and Italy sat down, relieved to be inside, before Austria walked in.

* * *

Austria stood in front of Holy Rome, his arms crossed. "So, you know what to do now, alright?"

"Yes…" Holy Rome mumbled under his breath, staring at the floor. "Don't stay out in the cold."

"Good." Austria smiled lightly. "You should get going now, back to your house. OK?"

"OK." Holy Rome smiled a little back, before making his way through the door. "Bye, Italy. I'll be back soon."

"Bye!" Italy waved, grinning, still shivering and cold. It was almost night, and the stars were out.


	11. Chapter 11

Finland's eyes widened as he heard an all-too-familiar song on the radio. His heart beat a little faster, and his hands were clammy.

_Here comes Santa Claus,_

_Here comes Santa Claus,_

_Right down Santa Claus Lane,_

_He's got a bag that's filled with toys_

_For boys and girls again._

_Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle,_

_Oh what a beautiful sight,_

_So jump in bed, and cover your head,_

_'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight._

It was almost time.


	12. Chapter 12

_Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

* * *

Russia stood in the cold winter air, alone and isolated. The icy ground of his home country was usually hard to stand on for him, but he had grown used to it this winter. His eyes were set, and his nose flared red from the wind hitting it. His scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck, and his hands were by his sides.

It was not pleasant, but it was normal, and it was somewhat relaxing. Unlike some of the other countries he'd visited recently as part of the celebrations.

As he looked far away into the horizon at the slowly rising sun, he thought of his friends, his allies. They were there for him, and he was thankful for that. They would always be there to lighten him up, always ready to fight if needs be, always ready to annoy him if they wanted a challenge. He didn't know what he'd do without them- America, China, France and England. And the Axis, they helped his strength- for little Japan and strong Germany and the weak, the crying, the dependant Italy, waving his flag about, he was thankful.

He heard the small chirp of a little bird, and it reminded him of the hoarse cries of the Baltics. He was thankful for them, as well. They were underlings, almost- being changed for the good by their fear of him. It seemed as if they did it on instinct most of the time, but recently he'd noticed them a little reluctant to run away. He smiled. Good. They were getting stronger by the minute, much more strong-willed. Like him, a little.

And of course, as he saw the pale fading face of the moon, he thought of his sisters, his beautiful sisters, and his closest friends. For all the times Ukraine had cried alone, and for the times she had come rushing to his arms; for all the times Belarus had followed him and never given up; for the times he had held hands with them when they were but children, when they had no grudges, no disputes; for the peaceful, loving times, he was truly thankful.

Russia began to walk. Where to? He didn't know, himself. But all he knew was a question, a question ringing in his head, a question he needed to answer.

_So why are they not here?_

* * *

Hello there! :D  
I must apologize for me not posting once again. Sorry guys :(  
Here's my angsty Russia chapter! I heard this song on my IPod, and it fits him perfectly in this kind of situation- not to mention the movie is _Anastasia. _It's not a Christmas carol, but it's got December and snow in it, so... :P  
See you all tomorrow, and have a great day! :D


	13. Chapter 13

_Let there be peace on earth  
And let it begin with me  
Let there be peace on earth  
The peace that was meant to be_

_With God as our Father  
Brothers all are we  
Let me walk with my brother  
In perfect harmony_

_Let peace begin with me  
Let this be the moment now  
With every step I take  
Let this be my solemn vow_

_To take each moment and live  
Each moment in peace eternally  
Let there be peace on earth  
And let it begin with me  
_

* * *

It was the second world meeting of December, and Russia was hosting this time around. Everyone made their way in at a variety of speeds and sat down, shivering- and by _everyone, _they meant pretty much every single nation and micronation bar Russia himself. They all sat in a very awkward silence for a while, thinking up ideas of how he was drastically kidnapped by Tony the alien, or cursed eternally by the after effects of Busby's chair, or forced to fall down a bottomless pit. Nobody knew, and nobody made an effort to start the meeting because of this, so America stood up, rushed to the front, and slammed his hand onto the table, startling the crowd.

"HEY! GUYS! Since nobody's volunteered to start the meeting,_ I'll_ do it! Welcome to the _second_ monthly world meeting! I'm your world hero, America! We-" he quickly fumbled around in his pockets- "have a list here of things to discuss!"

"Oi, America!"

America grinned and dramatically pointed at the Englishman to his right. "Yes, Iggy?"

"Where'd you get the list from?"

"I made it when we were waiting for Russia! Now, first up is…" America squinted closely at the list, evidently struggling to find something. " Ah-ha! First up is to do what it says on this note!"

"What note?"

"My, England," America replied with a smirk, taking out a note and surveying it, "you're sure asking a lot of questions today. The note reads…"

* * *

_Dear everyone,_

_Now you're all at peace for once, could you do me a favour? Write down what you want for Christmas next to your name on a piece of paper and then leave it in the nice little glittery envelope on top of the table when you all leave! I'll take the envelope and give it to Santa 'cause I know him personally! I'm not lying here, I swear on every baby in my country. And I love little children. I'm glad you all came to the meeting today, and it's a shame that Russia couldn't come. Oh well. Tell him to write something down when he gets here! And, uh, I'll see you all later, I guess!  
_

* * *

America's jaw almost dropped to the floor after he read the note aloud. "They...they _know _that Russia isn't at the meeting! They're definitely a nation, and that means they must be here _right now_! Oi, Francey," he asked, his finger on his chin in thought, "you gave the note to me, so who gave it to you?"

"China." France pointed to China, who was sat a couple of seats down from him.

"I got it from Japan, aru!"

"I, in turn, got it from Italy."

"I-I got it from my b-brother Romano! Please don't hurt me!"

"Hmph. You had to ask me. Well, I got it from the potato bastard. No idea why, though…"

"How _on earth_ are we all connected like this?! Anyway, I got it from Prussia."

"Kesesesesese. It's Austria's fault. He gave me the note."

"It's not my fault for anything! I got it from Russia!"

It was when nobody reacted to Austria's statement that America looked distraught. "Aw! Now we'll _never _find out who wrote it!" He then coughed extremely loudly, regaining his composure and rupturing a few eardrums in the process. "Oh well. Now, who says we follow the note and do what it says? It's not like you have a choice anyway, it _is _the focus of the meeting!"

Rather reluctantly, a piece of paper was passed around, names written down and Christmas wishes rethought. Japan, after mentioning that everyone would see all the supposedly secret wishes, got them all to write in invisible ink, and it was passed around anticlockwise from England onwards. A couple of people, especially Romano and Germany, had beet-red faces as they wrote, and it was unknown why both of them put their head in hands after giving the paper to the next person.

"So!" America shouted, receiving the paper, licking the envelope, sticking the letter inside, closing it, and reading the list again, "Next, we need to discuss all of our plans for Christmas, so we can get it organised!"

"…And what's _it?"_

"Funny you asked, Iggy, 'cause I was just about to tell everyone! _Our giant Christmas Eve party, that's what!"_

Half the congregation cheered, the other groaned, England and France audibly louder than the others in their negative opinions. Germany put his hand to his forehead.  
It would be a long day.

* * *

Russia returned midway through the vivacious planning, hugged by a few of the nations and waved to meekly by the three Baltics, who were sat on the opposite side of the table. America had asked what happened, and Russia said nothing. His eyes were red, and so were his hands, like he'd been standing in the cold for quite a while. Another alternative was that he may have been crying, but Russia would never cry, right?

It was when everyone had left after a long few hours of party planning with either grins or grimaces on their cold, rosy faces that Denmark made his way back through the doors once more, picked up the glittery envelope from the front of the table, and_ ran.  
_

* * *

Hey there guys! :D  
Thank you for all the nice reviews! I love 'em. I'm glad you've been enjoying this as much as I have!  
Oh, and I must say again that **you can still request if you'd like, **just in case anyone forgot or doesn't know. I'll try to take all things I get into account!  
Hey, I've got a question for you! Can you guess what Germany and Romano asked for? xD  
I'm hoping to do a 2P! chapter soon that takes into account a part-request that I got, but it _will _be related to the real characters and it isn't just a random AU chapter. :)  
Have a great day or night or afternoon or sunset-thingy or whatever goes for you and I'll see you in tomorrow's chapter! :D 


	14. Chapter 14

_Dashing through the snow  
in a one horse open sleigh,  
o'er the fields we go,  
laughing all the way!  
Bells on bobtails ring,  
making spirits bright,  
what fun it is to ride and sing  
a sleighing song tonight! Oh!_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way,  
oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, hey!  
Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way,  
oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh.  
_

* * *

It was hardly a rare occasion when Belgium came rushing up to her big brother Netherlands, grinning head to toe, but it was certainly strange to see him in the distance fixing a one-horse sleigh with chapped, rosy lips atop a snowy hill. A long queue extended behind him, and he seemed to have set up a stall in the middle of everything; every couple of minutes he turned to the first customer in the queue, gave the horse a carrot with the smallest smile he could muster, and sent them off of their way. Belgium, after watching from a distance, rushed up towards her brother.

"Hey! Big brother! Hi!" Belgium exclaimed, rushing towards him. "What's all this?"

"A great way to make money. Look at the queue. It's so big, which means my business is successful, which means more money. Clever, right?"

Belgium laughed weakly. "Yeah! Of course!" She paused to peer down the hill. "Oh, look, the customer's at the bottom. How will they get the sleigh up again?"

"I offered two nations 10% of the total profit each if they carried it up for me." As Netherlands said this, two voices could be heard from below- one gruff and deep, one strangely pitched and…very _annoying_.

"_Kesesesese! _Oi, West, you got a stitch yet? How many times have we done this, 20?!"

"23. No, I don't have a stitch."

"_Liar-"_

"Don't talk to me. I'm earning money here."

Belgium stood silent as she watched him negotiate with a couple of customers. Her demeanour was desperate, and her lip was trembling.

_Big brother's so blunt…_

* * *

Hello! :D  
I am, sadly, sick. But I will obviously still be posting! I get more time to write when I'm off, too. :P  
I also started Beautiful World today, and...uh...stingy Netherlands is cool. I like him. Much wow.  
But something's changed about Japan's hair, I know it has! D:  
At least the Rondo is the ending song. I love the Rondos :DDD  
See you all tomorrow, and have a great day/night/whatever it is that applies to you right now! :3


	15. Chapter 15

_All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth,  
my two front teeth,  
see my two front teeth!  
Gee, if I could only have my two front teeth,  
then I could wish you Merry Christmas._

_It seems so long since I could say,  
Sister Susie sitting on a thistle!  
Gosh oh gee, how happy I'd be,  
if I could only whistle! (thhhhh)_

_All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth,_  
_my two front teeth,_  
_see my two front teeth._  
_Gee, if I could only have my two front teeth,_  
_then I could wish you Merry Christmas!_

* * *

"Oh, please, please, _please, _England! I really wanna go! It'll be _fun! _And I can make some _real_ friends for once." Sealand huffed, crossing his arms.  
England had blatantly refused his request to go and meet Seborga and Wy at a mini world meeting their bosses had proposed a couple of weeks ago. He had eavesdropped on the foolish old men of England and had been hyped about it ever since.  
It was now the day in question, and he wasn't letting Mr. Bushy Eyebrows spoil it for him now. No, sir.

"I would let you go, but we need to have a little serious talk over your 'nation', Sealand." England sighed. "Any random person around the world can become a Lord or Lady of Sealand for _just under 30 pounds!_ You need to be careful. Some criminal could own a piece of your land for 10 years for even below that price! Think about it, it's not benefitting you at all, it's-"

"England…" Sealand grinned, unfolding his arms and batting his eyelids, "Australia will be there, you know. And the Italy brothers. You can discuss important money and stuff with one of the bigger nations you indirectly own, while getting revenge or making amends with the brothers who kept you in prison all that time, and also telling me off for selling my country all the time! How's that for multitasking, hmmm?"

England paused for a couple of seconds, then closed his eyes and sighed quietly. "OK, fine. But I'm definitely coming with you, al-"

**_"OH NO!"_** Sealand squealed, his hands on his cheeks in surprise. "We're gonna be _REALLY_ late if we don't hurry right now! What will we_ dooooo?!"_

All at once, a magnificent whinny broke through the silent air, and the harsh sound of beating wings floated down towards them. Everything seemed to turn white for but a moment, and dots of fuzzy turquoise blue came into focus as a long, elegant mane.

It came to land next to England, who produced…_something…_out of his pocket, and fed it to the creature, beaming. "We'll take a ride, Sealand."

"_**Y-YOU HAVE A PEGASUS, TOO?!"**_

* * *

"Hmph. Mr. Australia, I don't wanna go. Sealand is weird and childish, and Seborga said he'd date me in a couple of years. They're both stupid little boys, what good is it to have a _meeting_ with them?"

Australia laughed aloud. "Oh, no need to be that way! Sealand's really nice! And Mr. England is, too…" His gaze seemed to grow distant and nostalgic as he thought of England, and he was only snapped back to reality when Wy spoke again.

"Mr. Bushy Eyebrows, more like. He's just as irresponsible and childish, if not more! Have you ever seen a grown nation, especially one who used to be an _empire_, with fairies and unicorns?!"

"I get what you mean, yeah." Australia chuckled, although a ittle quitter, and cracked his knuckles. "Also…Wy…who did you say wanted to date you in a couple of years?"

_"W-why are you like that all of a sudden?!"_

* * *

"Ah, Romano~!" Italy beamed, racing up to his brother and the final micronation of the 'meeting' held on that very day. "You raised him well! He's so cute, like you were back then!"

"_S-shut up, damnit!" _Romano, as always, turned beet red in embarrassment. Seborga laughed to himself, smiling up at Italy.

"You know…have you seen any pretty girls lately, Italy?"

"Ooh! I have! She and a few friends were in the plaza not far from here! Her hair was very nice and long, and she smelt of perfume even from where I was standing! Her eyes were beautiful…"

"Oh, really? Wow! What did you do, then?"

"Well, first I went up to her…"

Romano threatened to hit his head very hard on the wall a couple of times, but tought better of it and kept in his anger. This could go on for hours, and there were no tomatoes in sight. None.  
It was official. Romano had done something wrong, very wrong, and he needed to pay for it, though he couldn't think of what he'd messed up _so very badly _to get into this situation.  
This was his first glimpse of living hell.

* * *

"What?! But Santa _does _exist! Who do you think brings all the presents?! And eats all the…the cookies, and drinks all the milk?!"

"No, he doesn't. Parents and family members do all that, silly. Will you two ever learn?"

"Oh, yeah, Wy? Well, let's see some proof!"

"I spotted Australia wrapping the exact doll I wanted yesterday. A couple of hours later he was trying on a Santa costume, and Finland appeared in his house for, hmmmm, no reason at all. Proof enough for you, Seborga?"

"…_B-but Santa does exist! You guys are mean!"_

"Wait, Sealand, I was trying to help you!"

"_You made things worse! And now Wy is laughing at me!"_

England, Australia, Italy, and Romano stood quietly, watching the argument. Maybe this wasn't such a wonderful idea after all. Maybe three more hours wasn't worth it. Maybe they should just give them all independence and be off with the kids for good...

But they, as grown, strong nations, couldn't handle it. They were all too lonely.  
And besides, pegasi got old when they began to spread manure all over Birmingham.

* * *

Hello there guys! :D  
So, I was off school, and I spent my time finishing Beautiful World and drawing Doitsu for a really angsty drawing. Whoops. :'(  
I NEED MOAR HETALIA. FEED ME MOARZ. x3  
Anyway, thanks for staying with me so far! We're pretty much halfway there now. :D  
(I also realised there's a ton of other fics just like this one at the moment. They're really good, and they post a little earlier than mine. Check 'em out. :3)  
See you all tomorrow! I hope none of you get sick, too. It sucks. :'P


	16. Chapter 16

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus_  
_Underneath the mistletoe last night._  
_She didn't see me creep_  
_Down the stairs to have a peek_  
_She thought I was tucked_  
_Up in my bedroom fast asleep._

_Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus_  
_Underneath his beard so snowy white._  
_Oh, what a laugh it would have been,_  
_If Daddy had only seen_  
_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night!_

* * *

It was early on one cold wintry morning, and a thin layer of ice and snow was beginning to form. Birds tweeted and chirped- especially a certain yellow-tinted one- and the rustle of branches in the wind was heard over the faint noises of the avian creatures. Another rustle was heard, in a small room in a house as faint as the fog- the house of Prussia, or as he used to be known, the Teutonic Knights. The rustling came from his latest diary, a thing of great sentimental value to him; as the sunlight streamed through his window and onto the pages, he grinned and began to write his latest entry.

_Hey, Diary! Today is a special day for me, which is why I'm writing in the morning rather than later on at night. It's also partially because West stole my diary in the daytime last week, which he was punished for. I made him say something really embarrassing as his punishment, and I made him call himself a douchebag who needed to regain his trust with the awesome yours truly. Kesesesese! But I guess that he isn't the one who needs to be punished…Austria made me do even __**more **__work yesterday, can you believe it?! The lazy bastard. And that brings me on to today!_

I have plotted for the last three days, and I have made one of the _**best pranks ever. **__I mean, seriously, if there's one thing that I know for sure about a couple of nations out there, it's that they will let nothing tarnish their pride. If they say they'll do something, they'll do it. If someone bets they can't do something, they'll do it. If someone laughs at them and says they'll never be able to do something, they'll beat them up, then start training non-stop to reach that goal. And that's why their worst enemy, is, undoubtedly…_

_**mistletoe!**_

_Hear me out here, diary! I'll record what happens, as well, and I bet it'll be good. This is the day that they'll rue ever seeing the little leaves of green…  
_

* * *

"_AHHHHHH! HELP! AUSTRIA!"_

Little pattering footsteps were heard down the hallways of Austria's house as Austria rounded each corner en route to 'save' Hungary from whatever fate had befallen her. He had been playing some Chopin on his grand piano when he had heard Hungary's desperate cries for help, and immediately rushed to help her. This was the fastest he'd ever ran before; it was common knowledge to the other nations that Austria found himself out of breath very often, and was not the fittest country to walk the earth. In his frantic rush, he didn't even stop to question the fact of _why _Hungary was in his house to begin with, and continued to race on forward.

_"Hungary! I'm- coming- for you, just stay there!" _he shouted, finally finding the right door in his house and flinging it open.

It was then that he realised he'd been pranked. Whoever had captured Hungary and tied her up with rope like that had also hung a little bit of mistletoe directly above her head, with a note that read 'I'm watching your every move, dumbass.' A vibrant blush came to Austria's cheeks as he rushed over to Hungary, took out a pocket knife, and began to cut the ropes. He didn't especially _want _to kiss Hungary, he didn't like her in _that _way much even though they used to be married through their bosses , and it was embarrassing…but it was the rule of mistletoe, and someone was watching every movement, every thought of his. Could he even afford to refuse? It was an impossible situation. If there was only something else he could do…

"…Austria? Are you-"_  
_  
As soon as she said this, Austria took his chance, and kissed Hungary square on the lips. His face turned bright red and he began to sweat a little and he didn't know how to do it properly and someone was watching and oh my goodness it was actually quite nice and-

And it was over before it even began, and Austria looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"A-Austria, what-"

He didn't even bother to look up into her eyes, and pointed reluctantly above her head to where the mistletoe hung. "The person that captured you wanted me to do that. I don't know what would happen to you if I didn't, and I…well. I'm sorry."

Hungary smiled rather innocently. "That's alright, Austria! No need to be sorry. It was rather good for your first time anyway, I'm impressed! _And when I find out who did this, I am going to take a sample of their blood and make a couple of evil douchebag micronations_, alright?"

From his hiding place in the cupboard, Prussia had to press a pillow to his face to stop his extremely loud laughter. His hands shaking from the laughs he was muffling, he began to write in his diary again.

_And so, the awesome Prussia has prevailed once again! I pranked Hungary and Austria! Priceless! Now for a couple more people. Hmmm, who should I torture neeeeext…?  
_

* * *

_Attempt #02! Guess who's house I'm at now?_ _That's right, my buddy France's house! He's such a troll. Perhaps even more so than me…I hope he doesn't catch on and just kisses that damn guy with the tea fetish. He's much better at kissing than I am! Kesesesese!_

A few minutes later, after England had almost lost his voice from crying for help so monotonously, France sauntered in, walking up to England and looking him straight in the eyes. He was helpless and alone, and that fact he was stuck in tangled rope didn't help his cause.

"Oh, it's you, you bloody frog. I wasn't calling for you. Go away."

France took one look at the mistletoe above the nation's head, took England's pale cheeks between his hands and kissed him, perhaps a little too well for England's liking. After a few long moments, England stood completely still, dark red, while France merely smirked. England, rather childishly, began to wipe his mouth on his arm, his eyes looking as if they were to roll out of their sockets.

**"You- _why_\- aren't you- how _dare _you- come here and rescue me- I wasn't calling for you- bloody wanker-"**

France grinned. "Then who were you calling for? The seven dwarves?"

"Don't make fun of me. Wanker."

"…Oh, I get it now, you'd rather have someone else kiss you? Like…hmmm…Russia?"

_**"That's even worse!"**  
_

* * *

_Attempt #03!_

Spain stood, trembling as he looked up at the mistletoe. He looked utterly helpless to the situation. There was nothing he could do.

"Oi. Spain. Look at me, you bastard! Can you at least get me out of here?!"

* * *

_#04!_

"Hey, Estonia, why is Poland kissing our friend Lithuania? And why is he tied in ropes? Are they drunk?"

"I-I don't think so, Latvia."

* * *

_#05! Almost finished!_

"But _I _came to save her _first_¸Seborga! I need to kiss her! It's the rules!"

"Ah, Sealand! I have already confessed my admiration. Surely you kiss your _love _under the mistletoe?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts, I'm-"

"I WANT NONE OF YOUR FILTHY MOUTHS ON ME, D'YOU HEAR!"

"Y-yes, Wy…"

* * *

_#06, I guess?_

"…So, it has come to this, huh, America?" The sounds of cracking knuckles were heard throughout the world at that moment. "Is this how you greet everyone? Huh?"

_"__B-but, Mr. Cuba, I-I tripped and fell when I rushed up to you, I didn't mean to k-kiss you, you did kinda taste like cigarette smoke but I'm not going to argue, it was really bad though, please brush twice a day, oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"_

* * *

Germany closed Prussia's diary once again after reading the final sentence and laughed quietly to himself, taking another slice of stollen and eating it happily. Yes, he _needed_ to show Japan. And perhaps Italy, too. This was getting priceless, really…

* * *

Hello! :D  
Thank you for all your favourites and things, it's been really nice! :3  
I don't know, but I can imagine this happening. Prussia is probably the only one who would prank like this, with the exception of France xD  
Have a lovely day/night/you get the picture by now and I'll see you tomorrow! :)


	17. Chapter 17

_Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells,  
all seem to say, throw cares away  
Christmas is here, bringing good cheer  
to young and old, meek and the bold.  
Ding dong ding dong, that is their song  
with joyful ring all caroling.  
One seems to hear words of good cheer  
from everywhere filling the air.  
Oh how they pound, raising the sound,  
o'er hill and dale, telling their tale.  
Gaily they ring, while people sing  
songs of good cheer, Christmas is here.  
Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,  
Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas.  
On on they send, on without end,  
their joyful tone to every home.  
_

* * *

Largely obscured by the trench coat he wore, France made his way through the streets of Rouen, ever smiling. It was, of course, a place he knew like the back of his hand- since it was under his protection and rule- so he took his time, indulging in every step. He could hear in the distance bells ringing, their celestial tones reverbrating through his mind, stirring up memories and melodies he'd not heard since childhood. Bells of all sorts seemed to remind him of Notre Dame and her array of instruments, creating noises that truly were music to his ears.

He found it a little ironic that England would dismiss his opinion of the music bells brought, especially at Christmas, because a lot of great buildings even in his bland country had the things. Sometimes, France noticed, England would dismiss his claims for the sake of it. It was funny, indeed.

He stopped short at the familiar sign, surrounded by a blanket of ice. Underneath the icy surface, France knew, were many colourful flowers that showed their true natures in summer and the hotter times of the year. For but a moment, he looked back and saw fire and broken promises; for but a moment, he heard silent praying reach his ears, heard a wave of anger wash over an invisible crowd; for but a moment, he felt impossible hot skin, felt fingers wrap around his; for but a moment, he smelt smoke and dirty ash.

* * *

Sorry! I was away from any computer-based object until now. :(  
Here are the next few chapters! :3


	18. Chapter 18

_Come, they told me, pa rum pum pum pum  
A new born King to see, pa rum pum pum pum  
Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pum pum pum  
To lay before the King, pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum.  
So to honor Him, pa rum pum pum pum,  
When we come.  
_

* * *

Germany stood outside on the pavement outside his house, taking a sort but relieving breath. Sweat ran down his brow, and his muscles ached. Nonetheless, he got into a starting position on the ground, and looked over at the other two people standing on the other side of the road on the dewy, wet grass. One, of course, was Japan, smiling slightly; the other, Italy, a drum strapped over his shoulder and two drumsticks held in his small, weak hands.

"Italy." Germany looked over quickly, bemused, then back in front of him. "Why do you need _that?_

"To cheer you on, silly! Drums and music help with training. Big brother France told me so!" Italy grinned as he always did, and Japan turned worriedly towards him.

"You know, Italy, it's not always a good idea to listen to-" Japan began to say, but was quickly interrupted by the sharp beat of Italy's drum. It was loud, but a little pleasant. Germany found himself counting down in his head, and soon enough he was off, running around the place, his arms and legs moving in time.

Italy was smiling once again, his wrists flicking and the drum beating, Japan watching Germany race off all the while. It was almost relaxing, and an hour passed in that manner with the Axis.


	19. Chapter 19

_Up on the housetop reindeer pause,  
Out jumps good old Santa Claus  
Down through the chimney with lots of toys  
All for the little ones, Christmas joys  
Ho, ho ho! Who wouldn't go? Ho, ho ho! Who wouldn't go?  
_

* * *

America's booming laugh filled his house as he put on a very familiar red outfit. Donning the hat and polishing the boots a little, he couldn't help but remember long Christmases past and long ones yet to come. The sounds of laughter and talk came from outside and inside, and there was a smell of turkey from one of the rooms next to his, most likely the kitchen.

He knew it would be a great Christmas this year, he just knew it. With all of his friends and enemies, they'd have a great time, but...

He took up a sack of presents and laughed, leaving the room. _I'll be the hero this time!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer  
had a very shiny nose.  
And if you ever saw him,  
you would even say it glows._

_All of the other reindeer  
used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Rudolph  
join in any reindeer games. _

_Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
Santa came to say:  
"Rudolph with your nose so bright,  
won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" _

_Then all the reindeer loved him  
as they shouted out with glee,  
Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer,  
you'll go down in history!_

* * *

The small nation looked worriedly at the calendar, his hands shaky just as much as his stomach. Dressed in red and white, his hat atop his head, the date circled in red highlighter pen brought on much more worry than he would hope for.

_25th December. Christmas Day. _He only had five days left.

He hoped he could do it all in the time he had left. It all hanged on one simple effort.

His.


	21. Chapter 21

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_  
_Just like the ones I used to know_  
_Where the tree tops glisten_  
_And children listen_  
_To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_  
_With every Christmas card I write_  
_May your days be merry and bright_  
_And may all your Christmases be white_

* * *

Hungary stood, alone, in the midst of falling snow, her body wrapped up warm in various colourful layers- a scarf, coat, gloves, and your average wintertime outfit underneath. Her bright eyes reflected a wintry view, the trees dotten here and there bleak and barren, the grass underneath her cold and covered in a blanket of snow. She, personally, thought it was more of a thick rug than a blanket, but of course she never said this aloud.

As Hungary took a breath and let it free into the atmosphere, she noticed how it showed up in front of her like steam from a kettle, or a dragon's breath of fire. Dragons. Her. She liked that comparison. It made her feel stronger, more able, in these months of flu and common cold and pneumonia and all sorts of illness.

A familiar noise behind her sounded into the silence that had been. "Kesesese!" It was relatively quiet, but it startled Hungary half to death, and she quickly lashed out at whatever was there- in this case, Prussia. Her swift kick hit him straight in the nose, and it was not very long before fresh red dripped onto a field of white.

"Ow! What was that for?! You dirty bastard!" Prussia seemed to squeal in pain, clutching his nose dramatically. Hungary laughed at his plight.

"Huh, so I hurt you that bad, did I? Well, I'm sorry, I just don't take kindly to stalkers." With that, she went up to him and peered at his face. "Ow. I guess I _did _hurt your nose a little."

_"A little, my ass!" _Always the drama queen, Prussia was now furious. "You do that again and I'll-"

"Die? Well, it definitely seems like it, the way you're carrying on." It silenced him immediately. Wonderful. Hungary fumbled in her coat pockets and produced a couple of tissues, smiling as she presented them to him. "Here, take these, and you do the rest."

Prussia accepted them suspiciously, held one to his nose, and put the others away. He stared at her for a moment before turning away and walking in the opposite direction, seemingly dejected."Thanks."

"No problem."


	22. Chapter 22

_Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound. _  
_He was dressed all in furs from his head to his foot, _  
_and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot; _  
_A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, _  
_And he looked like a pedlar just opening his pack. _  
_His eyes how they twinkled! His dimples how merry! _  
_His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry; _  
_His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, _  
_And the beard on his chin was as white as the snow. _  
_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, _  
_And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath. _  
_He had a broad face and a little round belly _  
_That shook, when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly. _  
_He was chubby and plump - a right jolly old elf - _  
_And laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself.  
_

* * *

**"Oi! Watch where you're going!"**

The shout came from a random person. Who? Denmark knew not. But he did know the roads and the streets of the country, and he could hear his loud footsteps on the pavements as he rushed towards wherever it was he was going. Snow was not falling, yet he could sense Christmas, and the feeling overwhelmed him as he turned another corner, grinning. There was no reason for him to be running, but he did so anyways.

Clutching the envelope tightly, he continued to run, faster and faster and faster. The house was in sight, large and daunting and incredibly intimidating. Just like who owned it. It was almost time, and he couldn't miss it, he really couldn't! They'd been waiting all year to do this, and he couldn't mess up something so _important _to them all. He just couldn't.

There he was, in front of the house, knocking frantically on the door in his freezing cold state. It was a while before Sweden answered, his head peeking around the door, and then Finland, Iceland and Norway joined him.

"H-hey guys, I'm back! And I brought the list!" Denmark exclaimed, still cold as ice. Sweden and the others beckoned him inside, and Finland took the envelope with small yet sturdy hands.

"Woah...so this is _everyone, _then?"

"Yup! It'll be great, don't you worry. And we're here to help you this year!"

"Yes," Iceland added, "you were really tired out last year. We'll gather up the stuff for you."

"And I guess we can wrap stuff too," Norway suggested.

Finland beamed- the Nordics would stop at nothing to help him. It was great to have them as friends. "Thanks, guys!"

All five were ready. There was just one thing in their way, and that was doubt.  
Sweden knew it the moment they began.


	23. Chapter 23

_Oh, there's no place like _

_home for the holidays, _

_'Cause no matter how far away you roam _

_When you pine for the sunshine _

_Of a friendly face _

_For the holidays, you can't beat _

_Home, sweet home_

_Oh there's no place like home _

_For the holidays, 'cause no matter _

_How far away you roam _

_If you want _

_To be happy in a million ways _

_For the holidays, you can't beat _

_Home, sweet home_

* * *

"Hey, hey, Germany! Wake up!"

Germany opened his eyes wearily to see Italy stood over him, beaming. To a half-asleep Germany, it wasn't a very happy sight, and he immediately jumped out of bed and put his fists up. "_I swear, if you- _oh, it's you, Italy. It's a bit early, don't you think?"

One look at Italy's pale, scrunched-up face and Germany regretted his hasty decision. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I thought you were a threat, huh..." He took a moment to pause. "Sorry, Italy. So, what was it you were going to-"

"IT'SCHRISTMASEVETOMORROW!"

And he was grinning againg, his eyes wide, his hands in the air, his voice too loud and fast to comphrehend. "Wait, what? I can't understand you-"

"IT'SCHRISTMASEVETOMORROW, WOOHOO!" It was a little slower, but incomphrehensible nonetheless.  
_  
"Italy, speak properly! I can't hear you!"  
_  
Now it was Italy's turn to be confused, tilting his head a little on habit. "What? But I always speak like that! It's Christmas Eve tomorrow, silly!"

Germany stood in silence before sighing. "Oh. That. I bet you're excited, then?"  
_  
"Yesyesyesyesyes! America's invited us all to a giant Christmas Eve party, remember? And big brother will be coming over with Prussia and Austria and Spain and everyone on Christmas Day! And Santa will visit me and give me lots of presents! And maybe Grandpa Rome will come, I have no idea! Are you excited, Germany?!"  
_  
"Yes."

_"Well, come on then, what are you waiting for? We have to prepare the food and stuff! And you're the most greatest cook ever, Germany! Especially with cake! Mmmmm, cake! Come on, come on, come on!"  
_


	24. CHRISTMAS EVE!

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_Tis the season to be jolly, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_Don we now our gay apparel, _

_Fa la la, la la la, la la la. _

_Troll the ancient Yule tide carol, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la._

* * *

The Nordic countries- Finland, Sweden, Iceland, Norway, and Denmark- were gathered together in front of a very ordinary table in the basement of Sweden's house. On top of the tabLe stood present upon present, ribbon upon ribbon, completely filling the space there. In shaky, cold hands Denmark held the list, beaming as he read out the list to the others- Iceland and Norway were busy wrapping, Sweden was putting gifts in a bright red sack, and Finland was pacing nervously.

"So, we've definitely done the Allies, right?"

Sweden nodded silently while Iceland held up a small box. "Finished them ages ago. We're onto the Axis now. What did they want again, Denmark?"

Denmark peered closely at the list, bemused, before taking out a small torch and shining it on the paper. "Italy wants pasta again. He never changes, huh! Norway's already wrapped some for him. Japan says he doesn't want anything, poor guy- I guess it's manga and chocolate for him again, then. And Germany...what does this say?" Denmark looked a little closer, squinting slightly. "It just says, 'What I got last year'. What _did _Germany get last year?"

Finland went as red as the outfit he wore, and mumbled slightly to himself as he made his way over to Denmark and whispered in his ear what exactly Germany had received. Denmark's eyes looked as if they were to pop out of their sockets, and he blushed scarlet as manic thoughts ran through his mind. _"OH MY GOD! NO! NO! THAT'S NOT RIGHT!"_

As Denmark appeared to be having a nervous breakdown, Sweden turned to Finland with his altogether nonchalant look, as was always. "Oh, Finland. Judging that you only told him now, you haven't bought it yet. Where are we going to-"

Sweden stopped short as all eyes turned to him, wide and hopeful. It was getting increasingly harder not to blush. "W-what?"

They continued to stare straight at him. "Why do you think _I _know where to buy stuff like _that?"_

"Because you do." Norway stared straight into him, his look unwavering. "And you're not a liar."

"Fair point."

Two hours later, once everyone else's presents had been wrapped, Sweden made his way down the stairs to the basement, clutching a brown paper bag to his chest. "Done."

* * *

Finland was sat on the sleigh, his little hands shaking, almost in tears. "But- but I'm sure I've forgotten-"

Sweden looked over at him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Of course not, you haven't forgotten anything. Everything is perfect, thanks to what you've done. If anyone's done anything wrong it's- wait. Where is Denmark?"

"Here, Sweden..." He was still reeling from the shock.

Iceland smiled warmly, and Norway went up to the sleigh, giving Finland a small thumbs-up. "You'll do great, Finland."

It was but a few moments before he was up and away, far beyond the horizon, delivering presents to the people of the earth. It was then, in those very moments, that the four of them truly believed in Santa Claus.

* * *

MERRRRRRRY CHRISTMAS EVE! :D


End file.
